Learning How To Feel
by DesertSpider
Summary: She did not understand why her heart speed up every time she saw them, she wasn't used to feeling things. He wanted to help her, to protect her from what ever he can, and he wanted to understand what made her tick.
1. Chapter 1

Parker stared at the wall, sitting on her bed trying to figure out what had just happened. She had kissed Hardison, she knew she had to keep up her act, not that it was that hard. "Should I go to Sophie... No what about Eliot... No..." She pulled out her phone and opened contacts. Her finger hovered over Sophie. Sighing she bit her lip, she wasn't used to these feelings. The ones that caused her heart to speed up every time she saw Hardison, it was confusing. But she knew that Sophie would know that these feelings where but she didn't know how to ask. Closing her eyes she hit Sophie's name, bringing the phone to her ear, biting her lip she waited.

" Parker" Sophie's voice was smooth as always "Sophie I think something's wrong with me." Parker voice was filled with worry. Sophie turned away from Nate, who was giving her a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Parker." She got up and went to her office and closed the door "Sophie can you come over," she could sense the under toned fear that was in Parkers voice, she opened her door and when to Parkers office hoping that she was there. Seeing that she was not she retuned to the phone "where are you Parker?" She waited for Parkers replay she could tell that Parker was hesitant to answer. "I'm at my house"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie stood in front of the door, waiting for Parker to open it. She was concerned for the young girl, she had never heard Parker sound so worried before. When the door opened she saw that Parker was biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed and that the girl was still dressed in the dress from earlier in the day. Parker grabbed onto Sophie's wrist and pulled her inside and closed the door. "Parker what's wrong?" Sophie placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I…. I… I'm feeling, strange feelings Sophie"  
Sophie let out a sigh of relief she had thought that Parker had been harmed or hurt. Moving in to the living area she pushed Parker on the couch and sat next to her, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of its tie behind her eye, "what do you mean strange feelings Parker?"  
Parker turned her head to look at Sophie not realizing that she had turned her head away. Looking Sophie in the eye, "every time I walk passed Hardison my heart speeds up. Am I allergic to Hardison?"  
Sophie had to contain her laugh at the last part but she smiled before answering "no Parker you are not allergic to Hardison, but when did this start?"  
Parker gave a sigh in relief when Sophie told her she wasn't allergic to Hardison, "it started after I…we kissed." Parker pulled her lip into her mouth to gnaw on it some more while she waited for Sophie to answer. "oh Parker you like Hardison" Sophie sighed at the confused look Parker gave her, "well of course I like him he's a friend" Parker gave her a look that just proved she was even more confused. "No Parker you like Hardison like I like Nate"  
Parkers eyes widened at that "oh" she gave a breathless response as she leaned back against the couch and looked at the wall. "yeah" Sophie replied as she leaned back as well. Parker turned her head to the side and looked at Sophie, "so what do we do?" Sophie gave her a small smile "I'll let you know when I figure that out."


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot sat beside Nate, both staring at the pacing hacker in front of them. If he didn't know the reason to the pacing he might have found it funny or just something Hardion would do, but know he knew the reason for the pacing. His fist clenched under the table while he clenched is jaw as he raised the beer to his lips. "Hardison sit down, you're wearing a hole into the floor." Hardison's head whipped around to stare at Nate who like always had a glass of whisky in his hand. Nate looked at Elliot out of the corner of his eye, a knowing smirk began to form behind the glass that he had brought to his lips. He knew what was going on with both Hardion and Elliot, and wanted to see if they would find out what was wrong with the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Nate and Sophie sat at the table in the meeting room both knew what was going on with Parker and the other two. In Nate's mind he didn't care what they did as long as it didn't interfere with their work life but he knew that that was just a wish that would never come true, for these people lived off making their personal life tie in to their work life. For Sophie she only knew about Hardison and Parker she didn't know that Elliot also played into this as well. The both of them sighed as they sat in the silence. They could see Parker and the boys through the glass.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Parkers head shot up when she heard Hardison's voice her eyes shifted over to Elliot. He had is back to them, she felt her stomach drop, her brows furrowed in confusion. "That was awesome wasn't it! I like robbed the vault with no preparation at all I'm awesome" she covered for herself and bit the inside of her lip when she saw that Hardison's face fell. She saw Elliot out of the corner of her eye he had relaxed since she said that to Hardison. "Oh okay" Hardison said through his happy act that he put on, the sinking feeling in her stomach had grown and she couldn't understand why.

"She has no clue does she?" Nate said as he watched the three interact with each other. Sophie looked over at him with a deadpaned look "and what would that be?" She narrowed her eyes and Nate gulped slightly. "That she has them wrapped around her finger."


End file.
